Field
The present invention relates to a method, a system, and a computer readable recording medium for searching game challenge opponents based on an action of a user, and more particularly, to a method, a system, and a computer readable recording medium for searching game challenge opponents based on a user selecting a “challenge to neighboring persons” to search for challenge opponents, searching, and providing the neighboring persons as challenge subjects by an action of a user terminal, through a game service platform providing a plurality of game services.
Discussion of the Background
A smart phone is an intelligent cellular phone having computer support functions added to the cellular phone. The smart phone has a personal digital assistant (PDA) function, the Internet function, a moving picture reproducing function, and the like, added thereto while satisfying cellular phone functions. The smart phone includes various input schemes and touch screens to provide an interface that is more convenient for use. Since the smart phone supports a wireless Internet, it also accesses the Internet and a computer to perform as a terminal, such as an E-mail application, a web browsing application, a fax application, a banking application, a game application, and the like. The smart phone also has a standardized operating System (OS) or a dedicated operating system in order to accommodate various applications.
As implementation of various applications has been enabled through various user terminals, such as, the smart phone and the like. Various application programs and contents for the user terminal apparatus have been developed. As the applications of the user terminals have been improved and many mobile games are played in an environment similar to a web environment have been developed. Therefore, many network games in which users accessing a network through their user terminals may play the same game together have been developed. In this case, generally, game clients are deployed in user terminals or client terminals (for example, smart phones) and connected with each game server through a wired and wireless communication network to perform a corresponding game on the user terminals.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-0088621 (entitled “SYSTEM FOR CONNECTING WIRELESS GAME BY CONDITION MATCHING OF PARTICIPANT AND SMS AND METHOD THEREFOR)” to WISPOST, INC describes technology of connecting the same game among smart phone users through the wireless Internet (Document 1). Document 1 describes a game relaying system for informing unspecified users that intend to participate in a game in the wireless Internet by a short message service (SMS). The unspecified users may participate in the game when conditions of the unspecified users match and immediately connecting recipients with each other when the recipients participate in the game.
The technology of Document 1 has problem: participation in the game is possible only when a real time battle among matched game participants is possible; and when the game connection is not made in real time due to a time delay or the like, the user is required to wait for a short message service response or the like frequently. Since a battle with an opponent ends only at the time of each connection, a record may not be updated in a game or the like, where a game victory or defeat is determined through a repetitive record such as a recording game or the like. Therefore, record updating is problematic. Further, since the matching with the game opponent is implemented only in a specific game, it is impossible to play another kind of game or match with a user that has not played a corresponding game.
Furthermore, the method for matching a battle opponent according to the related art includes a series of processes in which the user accesses a server, searches another user in the server, and seeks an agreement in order to provide information on another user that the user wants to form a connection with, which is troublesome, requires a high cost, and requires a large amount of time in an information provision and agreement process.